The Guardian of Olympus
by Plexer
Summary: Mackenzie Van Allen wakes up in Camp Half Blood to find that not only 500 years have passed, but she has no memories of who she is. With the help of some new friends, she'll find out who she is and how she plays a prominent role in the future. NicoxOC R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO, only my OCs.**

* * *

**~Kenny POV~**

"Damn!" I yelled as another arrow found its way to my arm. That's the fifth one that got me so far. If this continues then I will surely die of loss of blood, which is if they don't kill me first. I don't even know how long I've been running or where I am for that matter, all I know is that if I don't hurry, then I'm sure I'm going to die soon. I clutched onto my bag as I ran with all my strength.

I shrieked as another arrow struck me from behind, this time impaling itself in my calf. I stumbled forward, landing face first on the dirt covered forest floor. I groaned in pain. As I pulled the arrow out, a shadow loomed over me and I knew that the chase was over. They had finally caught me. Two dark, hooded figures rolled me onto my back and pushed me against the tree, pinning me to it. Soon a third hooded figure emerged, this one holding a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Guardian." the third man said. His voice was unbearable, like someone was running sandpaper against stone. "It seems that you have something that belongs to us." He reached out and snatched my bag from me. He looked inside it, shuffling my things around until he found the thing he was looking for, an old leather bound book with unreadable scribbles on the cover. He smiled as he ran his hand over the worn leather.

"Give. That. Back. To. Me." I said through gritted teeth, my earlier dizziness subsiding. I struggled between the two men trying, and failing, to break free. "Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Now now, let's not get hasty." he said. He reached out his other hand and rubbed the ivory colored skin of my left cheek. I winced at his touch for his hand was cold, just like stone. "As long as you cooperate, then no more harm is to be done to you." He ran a hand through my tangled white-blonde hair. "Now let's..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a silver arrow whizzed past his face and struck a nearby tree. "You know, it isn't nice to mess with little girls," a voice called out.

"Artemis," the man hissed turning to the direction of where the arrow came from. "I guess the gods can't even mind their own business as usual."

A figure emerged from the shadows of the trees. The girl looked to be at least twelve years old and had dark brown hair and matching eyes. She wore a silver dress that seemed to reflect the moon light. She was holding a silver bow and a quiver of arrows. She spoke with a soft but stern voice. "It is our business as long as it concerns the Guardian. You of all people should know that Michael." The man flinched at the use of his given name. "Now will you please hand over the book." Lady Artemis stretched her arm out waiting for him to hand it over.

The man -Michael- chuckled. "You know there is no way I can do that. Now you should leave before I decide to kill you."

"How could you kill me? I am an immortal. A god. You cannot even lay a scratch on me." Lady Artemis said in a tone of defiance. She looked at Michael with cold eyes.

"No, but I can still kill her." Michael, completely unaffected by Lady Artemis's glare, pointed a finger at me. "Bruno. Jackos. Kill her now." The two men on either side of me -Jackos and Bruno- tightened their grip on me before one of them pulled out a dagger from his cloak. The dagger was made of fine gold with gems placed on the handle. The letter M was engraved on it. It was beautiful. To bad it was the last thing I saw before the world went black.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! ^^ R&R


	2. Chapter 1: Who am I?

**This story ignores everything from Heroes of Olympus except for Piper and Leo and maybe a few other characters. Other than that, the plot line for Heroes of Olympus is completely disregarded in my story. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own PJO, only my OCs.**

* * *

**~Kenny POV~**

"Is she ever going to wake up?"

"Shut it Leo! Would you wake up so soon after all those injuries?"

"But it's already been a week. I'm starting..."

"Shhh! She's waking up!"

"Ugggh." My eyes fluttered open. Looking around I saw that I was in some kind of infirmary. The walls were a pastel green and there was a window on the right side of the room that let light come into the room. The bed was soft but I could still feel the pain all over my body. It felt like someone was taking a knife and stabbing me from the inside-out. Where am I? I thought.

"Are you okay?" I looked towards where the voice came from. I saw a girl who looked around 17 years old with wavy blonde hair and grey eyes. Standing next to her was a slightly older boy with messy black hair and deep sea green eyes.

I nodded my head and tried to sit up on the bed, but the pain in my head was too much and I collapsed back down onto the bed, groaning. "Don't push yourself to hard. You suffered a lot of injuries and lost a lot of blood. You need to rest up," the blonde said.

'W-where am I?" I choked up. My throat was dry and ragged, making it hard to speak.

"You are at Camp Half-Blood my dear," a deep voice said. I looked around to see an older man walk -or in this case roll- in. He looked old -and I mean old- with a grey shaggy beard and matching shaggy grey hair. He was in a wheelchair and had a soft but stern expression on his face. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"Um..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. Then realization struck me. I knew NOTHING! I mean nothing at all. Not even my own name!

The old man must have seen my expression because the next thing he said was, "I thought so. I need to contact Olympus. Percy, Annabeth come with me, I need to take to you two now. Leo, Piper will you both continue to look after our guest until we figure out what to do from here."

With that, the old man turned around to leave. "Wait," I said, stopping him in his tracks. "What is your name sir?"

The old man stopped and looked over his shoulder. His eyes were full of compassion. "Chiron. My name is Chiron." And then he -Chiron- left with the blonde and black haired companions, who I am guessing are Percy and Annabeth.

I turned my focus onto the boy and girl who, up until now, were in the far corner of the room. The boy, who had dark brown hair and matching eyes, spoke up first. "Hi! I'm Leo and that's Piper." He pointed to the brunette in the corner of the room. She had tan skin and blue-green eyes. She had choppy hair and, I'm guessing, was part Cherokee.

"Hello," Piper said to me. For the next hour or so, we got acquainted to one another.

**~Annabeth POV~**

"Chiron, what is it you needed to talk to us about?" I asked. We were in a clearing in the middle of the forest with no one else around. It wasn't very reassuring to say the least.

"That girl, she is, how do you say, odd. I don't know who or what she is and it seems that she does not know either." I watched as Chiron began to pace back and forth, clearly thinking to himself** (A/N Oh yeah, Chiron changed to his horse form thingy. I forgot to mention that.)** It was weird for him to look this... worried. "I will try to contact Olympus to see if they know anything about her. For now, all we know is that she is most likely a demigod, seeing that she didn't die when we fed her ambrosia."

"But sir, are you sure about this. We don't even know what kind of powers she has or how dangerous she is. For all we know she could be a spy for the Titans or any other thing that wants to take over the world," Percy commented next to me. I was surprised he would say something like that since he was always trustworthy of others.

"Yes that is true. She could very well be a spy. But nonetheless, we should still help her. Just in case, though, I think she should be looked after. Percy, I would like you to take care of her and train her. And you may also help, Annabeth, if you would like to."

"Yes sir," both demigods said in unison.

"That's good. I will try to IM (iris message) Mt. Olympus now. Please take care and be careful," Chiron said as he trotted off, leaving them both in the field alone.

"Well we should start walking back to camp to greet the newest camper of Camp Half-Blood," I said as I started to walk back. "Are you coming, Seaweed Brain?" I smiled.

"Yeah sure." Percy took my hand and off we walked back to the direction we came.

**~Kenny POV~**

"And then I was like 'Whoa dude, back off.'" Leo said in between laughs. Leo was just telling me about one summer when he played in a ping pong tournament. Over to the side, I heard Piper stiffle a laugh while I just giggled. Piper and Leo were really cool and they were very funny in their own ways. While Leo was very goofy and hyperactive, Piper was very sincere and down-to-earth. I was feeling better after drinking some nectar, which I learned from Piper can heal wounds fairly quickly, but only if you drink just enough because too much can kill you.

The door opened and Annabeth and Percy walked in followed by a young girl with short black hair and bright golden eyes. "Hi, are you feeling better yet?" Annabeth asked as she took a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Yes I am. Thank you very much," I answered. I looked over to the young girl who stood next to Percy. She looked a bit nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Vivian. We brought her here to see if she could find out any information about you. You see, she is the daughter of Morpheus so she will access your memories by your dreams." Annabeth stated matter-of-factly as if it were that easy.

"So you can see everything like my past and where I came from?" I asked with a hopeful glint in my eyes.

"I can but it all depends on the person I'm dealing with," Vivian replied. "You see, mortals are easier to see into because they have a low aura level, but a demigod or magical creature is a bit harder because they have higher aura levels which make it harder to get into their dreams. So, technically, it's all up to how you react to me manipulating your dreams to see into your past."

"Wait, you said that you would be 'manipulating my dreams' right?" I asked skeptically. Vivian nodded. "So I have to be sleeping when you do this to me. Will it hurt me at all?"

She shook her head. "No, it will not hurt you physically but it might be tough on the soul because you will be witnessing all of your memories again. So some of the things you tried so hard to forget might show up once again while I'm searching through your memories."

"Oh," I said not really knowing how to absorb all of this information at once. So this girl will be invading my mind to look at my memories. Isn't that bad? I mean, what if she finds out something really bad or embarrassing about me. I thought. I was starting to have second thoughts about this.

"Hey," a voice said. I jumped in surprise to see Percy standing next to my bed peering down at me with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay? You seem a little pale."

"Uh yeah. I'm fine. Thanks," I said. "So, should we start?"

"Sure. All we have to do is wait until you fall asleep," Vivian replied.

"That won't be a problem," Leo said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"No Leo. We are not going to knock her out," Piper said, rolling her eyes. "I'll just charm speak."

"Fine do it the boring way," he muttered underneath his breath. She glared at him.

Looking directly into my eyes, she said, "Sleep." And just like that, I was falling into a blissful sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Sometime later*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I awoke to the sound of someone's scream. My eyes shot open. Looking around I saw Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Chiron surrounding something on the floor. Then I realized that the "something" was a someone. Vivian!

"Vivian, are you okay," Piper asked, her voice full of panic.

Vivian's face was deathly pale and she looked as if she was barely conscious. When she spoke, her voice was ragged. "I-I'm okay. Don't w-worry about me."

"So what did you see when you looked into her memories?" Leo asked, bluntly.

"Leo!" Piper yelled at the boy. "Now's not the time for that."

"What we were all thinking it," he defended.

Vivian giggled -or at least tried to-. "It's fine. I-I only got one thing f-from her. T-the Book of Immortals." And with that, Vivian fainted.

* * *

**A/N: **I uploaded! ^^ If it wasn't for **Mar's Heavens**, for asking me to update, I probably wouldn't have finished and updated this chapter until Friday or Saturday. So thank you all who reviewed, favorited, or alerted to my story. It made me feel all happy inside. So please review even if it's just "Great job." or something like that. It keeps me motivated to write chapters for you guys.


End file.
